


comfort

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Some things never change.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Megatron
Series: shots of engex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	comfort

In the dim and quiet room, crowded together on a small berth, Drift could find it easy to doze atop Megatron, their mind on the dozens of times they'd spent just like this back in Rodion, before the war. Peaceful. Warm. Quiet. The pulse of a powerful spark as lulling and comforting now as it could be energizing at other times.

Megatron hummed, the sound vibrating through her thick chestplate. Drift lifted their helm to peer up, and Megatron's hand paused in its gentle stroking down their backstruts.

"What?" they asked.

Megatron smiled, lifting her hand to trace the new markings down their cheek. "Just -- some things never change."

Drift chuckled, tilting their helm into her hand. "Is that a complaint?"

"Mm -- no," she replied, shifting her fingers to trace along a finial instead. At just a few strokes, Drift was purring and melting back against Megatron's front. "But sometimes I wonder..."

"Hmm...?" They didn't really care much, so long as she kept up that touch.

It hung in the air for several moments. Finally, Megatron sighed. "I just wasn't expecting this again..."

But it was too late. Drift was faraway in recharge and the only thing they registered was Megatron gathering them closer into her embrace.


End file.
